


后宫·绒绒48传（就是np乱搞文）

by Langligerrrlang



Category: all居
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langligerrrlang/pseuds/Langligerrrlang
Summary: 背景见我微博的后宫梦贴没有什么剧情就是写了爽一下的种马文皇上可自行带入换头应该还有后续毕竟绒绒48





	后宫·绒绒48传（就是np乱搞文）

第一章 衡花雪

皇上一下朝往衡妃那里去。衡妃怀孕有五个月了，肚子大得很快。后宫中就数衡妃跟自己从小青梅竹马，如今他有了身孕，皇上越发爱如珍宝。

一行人刚一走进衡妃殿大门，一个窈窕的身影就背对着自己撞了上来，皇上看清楚是谁，笑着一把搂在怀里,把人吓了一跳：“刚封了淑妃，一点儿都没有贤良淑德的样子！朕的小无谢又来衡妃这里做什么？” 花无谢知道抱着自己的是皇上，也不慌张了，转过身撒娇地搂着皇上的脖子说：“我来陪元若哥哥，元若哥哥也教我怎么生孩子呀。”

皇上闻言，笑着低头去托花无谢小巧的下巴。无谢年纪小，眉眼之间还有少年的天真烂漫，但也明明白白是个小美人了。而且他虽然岁数小，床第之事学的比谁都快，又毕竟是武将之后，毫无一点娇羞怯意，缠得皇上几次差点误了早朝。“哦？元若都教我们无谢什么生孩子的事了？” “元若哥哥说，虽然我侍候皇上时喜欢骑在皇上身上，但想要受孕，皇上还要多让无谢在皇上身下承受才好。” 一番话听得宫女太监都脸红，皇上只觉得下身火蹭蹭往上窜，一用力把花无谢抱起来扛在肩上：“我不信元若像你这么没羞没臊，我们一起去问问你元若哥哥！”

花无谢一路笑闹着被扛着往里走，齐衡听到动静，早就挺着孕肚出来迎接了。皇上忙放下花无谢，过去拉住齐衡的手：“怎么出来了，外面太阳大，我们自会进来。” 齐衡抬眼望着自己小时的玩伴，如今的丈夫，微笑着说：“皇上日理万机，也不必天天来。我和孩子好着呢，无谢和雪儿也总来陪我，皇后也总惦记我送东西来。” 听到“皇后”二字，皇上忙直了直腰：“巍—皇，皇后也来了吗？”齐衡摇头笑说：“没有，皇后要送也是差他那个贴身侍官来送。皇上怕巍哥哥这点，想是这辈子也改不了了！” 皇上一听，故意板着脸去抱齐衡：“朕何时怕过皇后？以前小时候不过他比我们都大几岁，督促我们读书严厉些...” 一边说，只闻得齐衡身上一阵阵幽幽的奶香味，想到刚刚无谢的话，不由心猿意马起来。两人私定终身时自己都还不是太子，两人都不过是孩子，他对齐衡的身体比这后宫中哪位嫔妃的都要了解。齐衡从开始的青涩到如今的珠圆玉润，万种风情，不变的一直是对自己的情意。

又被花无谢撩得心痒，又被齐衡的孕期风情弄得心中一片柔情，皇上让花无谢上前来，就着抱着齐衡的姿势，望着花无谢，嘴里问齐衡：“刚刚无谢说你教他受孕之法，怎么教的，说给朕听一听。”花无谢一听就笑着上去捂皇上的嘴，被皇上另一手一把抓住揽在一边，又催已经红着脸瞪他的齐衡：“元若快说，细细说，朕想听。”齐衡扭头道：“皇上胡闹，我和无谢私底下的话，皇上就是听了也不懂。”花无谢一听忙说：“元若哥哥，皇上听得懂的，我刚刚...”皇上回头猛亲一口花无谢让他住嘴：“元若说得对，朕光听怎么懂呢？但朕实在好奇，不如...不如元若亲自教教朕和无谢好不好？” 

齐衡自小家教甚严，举止端庄得体，听得此言，一下子反应不过来皇上的意思；去看花无谢，只见他美目含春，望了望自己就去贴在皇上肩上，娇声说：“皇上不要欺负元若哥哥了，元若哥哥大着个肚子怎么教嘛...” 皇上任由花无谢像小猫一样在自己肩头蹭来蹭去，只坐下把齐衡抱到腿上去闻他的香颈：“几个月都没好好看看你的身子了，想死朕了。如今好不容易御医也说不妨事了，你也教教无谢，朕也好好抱抱你，好不好？” 齐衡虽然觉得荒唐，但被皇上一抱，几个月没被滋润过的身体立刻有了反应，一阵阵羞耻感不知为何只让下身淫水止不住地流得更快；再看无谢，正去寻皇上的嘴唇索吻，一双小手也往皇上下身探，显然也是动了情。他颤声说：“皇上，无谢，这里如何使得，总也要去里面才好...” 皇上一听，只觉得硬得发痛，双眼死死盯着齐衡说：“哪里还走得到内殿？” 说着就去抱他，想把齐衡放倒在廊下的软榻上，一抱之下，闻到他身上除了奶香，还有一股熟悉的骚水味，像熟透了的蜜桃。齐衡双腿也已经夹不紧，情不自禁地分开去蹭皇上的腰间,让皇上熟门熟路地去褪他的下衣。花无谢见二人突然都急成这样，偷偷笑着起身对下人们说：“还站在这里看什么？还不快去拿毯子来给衡妃，然后退出去守着，闲人免进！”

齐衡的下体已经几乎一丝不挂，皇上正低头去舔他双腿间湿漉漉绽放着的花穴，齐衡双手捧着肚子柔声呻吟着，一听花无谢这么说，突然想起他们还在外面，下人不说，无谢也看着呢；心里一急，却更加敏感，只觉得皇上牙齿轻磨自己的阴蒂，突然耳边传来花无谢的声音，左乳被无谢玉手抚摸着说：“元若哥哥，你流了好多奶水哦！”他再看无谢，不知什么时候也已经几乎一丝不挂，卧在皇上身边，一条腿挂在皇上肩膀上大方地让皇上摸他粉朱色的小穴。齐衡被这种视觉冲击刺激着，再也控制不住，娇呼一声花穴抽动的更加厉害。皇上知道他要高潮了，起身把无谢并排抱到齐衡身边，无谢立刻无师自通地把腿分开。皇上掏出硬的发痛的阳具，低头望着两朵花穴，正不知先尝哪朵好，齐衡娇吟到：“皇上，元若快要到了，皇上用手...用手就好，先给无谢吧...” 

皇上一听如得令一般，心想到底是元若体贴，一口气长驱直入无谢的小穴，一面两指并拢去搅动齐衡水盈盈的花穴。“啊....””啊皇上...!” 两声娇呼同时响起，下一秒齐衡的花穴中突然喷出一大股淫水把三个人的下体打得湿透。高潮刚来，齐衡还起不来身，依然躺着喘息，胸口起伏带动孕期开始产奶的双峰也一上一下，皇上一面用力干着花无谢的小穴，一面盯着齐衡奶水仍然不停淌出的粉色乳头，只看得口干舌燥，低头就要去吸。他身子一偏，花无谢的娇叫声突然高了一个调：“啊皇上，你顶这里好舒服...” 他顿时觉得花无谢的小穴一吸一吸的像小嘴在吮着自己的阳具，一时差点守不住，抬手扇了一下雪白的丰臀：“小骚货，就你会享受...” 嘴上这么说，但还是一手握紧他的柳腰猛力操动那一点，花无谢浪叫越发止不住：“无谢也要像元若哥哥那样流好多水给皇上，皇上把我操到流水嘛...”

皇上一听，抬头去笑看齐衡，见他果然羞得满脸通红，对着花无谢微微摇头叹他不知羞；但毕竟二人关系亲如手足，花无谢手一直紧紧握住齐衡的手，齐衡见他被操得香汗淋漓，也温柔地俯身去给他擦。皇上望着，不由得满心爱齐衡的体贴大度，身为贵妃，从不在后宫争宠吃醋，反倒对大家都照顾周全，事事辅助皇后。他伸手示意齐衡过来，齐衡就轻捧着孕肚凑过来，皇上一面在花无谢湿热的小穴里进出，一面搂住齐衡缠绵接吻。齐衡被吻得浑身发热，低声喘到：“皇上...” 皇上对他到底熟悉，一听就明白他又想要了。难得齐衡这样热情，皇上只觉得又硬了几分，把花无谢抱起来坐在自己腿上说：“小骚货自己动，朕给元若好好舔一舔。” 花无谢正被干得神魂分离，扭着腰道：“什么样都好，皇上快操我不要停嘛...” 齐衡几个月没做，也的确很想要了，况且皇上知道他与花无谢不同，阴蒂特别敏感，一舔就容易高潮。皇上于是顺势倒下，花无谢骑在他身上自己扭动丰臀吞吃着阳具，皇上又拉齐衡过来让他分开玉腿坐着自己脸上。没舔几下，淫水已经流了皇上一脸，一面吸一面流的更多，齐衡只觉得失礼，但又被舔的下体酥麻离不开，只得自己去摸小穴，仿佛想自己拿手去堵。

三人正享着鸳鸯戏水之乐，忽然听到外面有脚步声，走到近前猛的停住了，接着是一阵惊呼。声音未落，又有太监急急的跑过来跪下：“娘娘怎么自己进来了，是奴才看管不严，请皇上和贵妃责罚！” 皇上一看，昭仪傅红雪低着头不知所措地立在一边，冷着脸扭向一边，显然是看清了三个人在做什么。皇上慢慢起身，花无谢和齐衡也从高潮中清醒过来，花无谢跟雪儿不比跟齐衡亲近，也有些慌张，情不自禁地抱着齐衡的腰，齐衡轻拍着他光裸的背脊。

雪儿性子清冷内向，虽然美貌，床第间总不情不愿，皇上也不愿勉强他，除了他入宫第一夜有招他侍寝，之后也不常去打扰他。好在他跟巍巍却处得不错，他常去皇后那里坐，也不会太寂寞。前几日他去巍巍那里商议正事，巍巍曾嘱咐他不可对雪儿太急，但也要对他多加关心；原来雪儿一家被嫁祸发配边疆时，前任太子即皇上的兄长对雪儿心存不轨，想将他偷藏在太子宫中，雪儿以死相逼才得保全清白。如今到底还是入宫了，心里总有阴影。

想到此处，皇上厉声向太监说：“什么混账话？雪昭仪又岂是外人？他来看望衡妃，你们拦他作甚？” 齐衡听皇上这样说，连忙起身批了件外衣，一边说：“皇上说得在理，你还不快退下，一会儿再与你计较！” 一边就要去迎雪儿。皇上忙拦住齐衡亲了一口，说：“你大着肚子还那么操心，别乱走了。“ 自己下地披上外袍，走过去要牵雪儿的手。雪儿仍低头看地，行礼道：“雪儿本来是来看望衡贵妃，不知道皇上和淑妃也在，我...我这就回去了，改天....改天再....” 

皇上看不见雪儿的脸，只看得见他耳垂已经红得滴血，一截玉颈也如海棠花染过一般，小扇子一样的睫毛不停抖动，看来是受到了不小的冲击。他忽然心中被轻轻击了一下：雪儿一向看不出太多情绪波动，但所谓美人无情也动人，清冷时也是美艳无双，如今他这般慌张，就显得格外可爱。他一路躲，皇上却步步逼近，直把他抵在墙上，一伸手托起雪儿的下巴，只见他双目中水汽弥漫，真是我见犹怜。雪儿见皇上敞着衣襟，里面什么也没穿，眼睛不知往哪里放。皇上想了想，在他耳边说：“你不要怕，皇后跟我说了你和我那死鬼兄长的事。我不是他，不会那样对你的。” 雪儿闻言猛一抬头，双眼中流光溢彩地转过无数种情绪，心下感动，嘴上却说不出话来。皇上再去拉他，他也没有挣扎，任由皇上领着他来齐衡和花无谢身边坐下。齐衡也听皇上说了雪儿的事，花无谢却全然不知情，又心地单纯口没遮拦，开口就说：“雪哥哥怕什么？怕行房事吗，一点也不可怕，舒服的很呢！” 这话也是歪打正着，正说到点子上。齐衡直冲花无谢摆手，皇上也笑着去刮他小巧的鼻子：“你雪哥哥跟你不一样，他要脸！”花无谢一听滚到皇上怀里说：“无谢不要脸，就要皇上。”说着，就着刚刚高潮的余韵就去索吻，齐衡笑着对雪儿说：“你不要在意，无谢就是爱撒娇心直口快，没有恶意。“ 皇上跟花无谢吻了一会儿，拍着他的雪臀说：“小自私鬼，一点不顾别人，就只要自己舒服！”花无谢听了不依了，撅着嘴说：“我哪里只顾自己，那雪哥哥也来嘛。” 一句话说的三个人一起望向雪儿，雪儿红着俏脸，原本也在偷偷看皇上和花无谢亲密。

“雪哥哥真好看，元若哥哥你说是不是？” 花无谢问齐衡，齐衡微笑着点头。“全后宫，我见过的人里，只有巍哥...皇后比雪哥哥好看了，元若哥哥你说是不是？” 齐衡忙说：“不许乱说话，比这个做什么？” 雪儿也连忙摇头，皇上趁机抱过雪儿来安抚性地轻摸着他的乌发说到：“都好看，每个朕都喜欢。” 雪儿只觉得身体发软，情不自禁地靠在皇上怀里。皇上心中暗喜，把雪儿抱起来放在齐衡和花无谢中间，见他也不反抗，越发放肆起来，故意问花无谢：“你不是说你不是只顾自己吗，那你现在要不要帮一帮你雪哥哥？” 花无谢美目一转，笑说了声“好”，正要上去，齐衡拉住他说：“你不要吓到雪儿。” 说着自己上去搂住雪儿，一边帮他解开外衣，一边轻声细语说：“你的事我也听说了，不要说皇上，我也心疼。皇上对你一直以礼相待，我们也都是你的家人。” 说话间，雪儿已经衣衫半解，他不像花无谢和齐衡，都是丰腴的美人，肌肤丰泽，软玉温香；雪儿身体纤美轻盈，楚腰能作掌中舞，皇上去抚摸他的腰肢，只觉得一手盈盈可握，是别样的风情。他见雪儿一动不动让自己抚摸，得寸进尺地探身过去跟雪儿接吻。雪儿身体敏感，被吻的浑身发颤；忽热他胸口一热，花无谢和齐衡不知道什么时候卧在他身边，一左一右地舔弄他小巧饱满的乳头，雪儿只觉得体内顿时有一万只蚂蚁在爬，都一路爬进了自己的小穴；他对情事懂得不多，忍不住脱口说道:“嗯.. 好痒.. ”

皇上一听这话，机关瞬间被打开，一手握着雪儿的蜂腰就把他按在软榻上，几下除去他还挂着的一点衣物，让他浑身赤裸地躺在三人视线下。雪儿人如其名，全身上下真如初雪一般无暇，衬得两点乳头和腿间同色的蜜穴如红色海棠花落在雪地上。皇上看着自己的两位爱妃在这温香雪地上舔弄抚摸，浑身血液只往下身去，比刚刚三人取乐时还要兴奋百倍不止；花无谢只是觉得新奇有趣，又兼皇上刚刚对自己百般宠爱，一时间也不在意他为雪儿着迷了；齐衡倒不是为了取悦皇上，只怕雪儿受了惊吓，到时他也不开心，若巍哥哥知道了又要训斥皇上，皇上也不开心。齐衡只想雪儿也能尝到床事之乐，食髓知味也能配合，于是伸手去慢慢抚摸雪儿的小穴，让他的花唇绽开，然后说了声“雪儿不要紧张”，就低头伸出嫣红的舌尖去舔雪儿的花唇。雪儿几乎从软榻上蹦起，皇上连忙上去搂住在他耳边道：“不怕，元若喜欢你呢才这样对你。“ 他低头去吻雪儿，又只觉得下体一热阳具进入到一个湿热的妙处，原来无谢趴在自己的腿间正给自己口交，他跟皇上错位躺着，齐衡又跟雪儿错位躺着，皇上放开雪儿，低声诱他道：“元若对雪儿这么好，雪儿也学着元若，帮他舔一舔好不好？” 雪儿上下小嘴都被这样侵占，早就舒服得像飘在云中不能正常思考，听了皇上的话，乖乖点头就去舔齐衡的湿漉漉的粉穴；皇上也分开花无谢的双腿去吮吸他的花蕊。衡妃宫廊下，喘息声，舔吻声和水声顿时混成一片。


End file.
